1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output control system in which an information processing apparatus instructs an image output apparatus to output image data, and in which the image output apparatus outputs the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When image data created by an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer, are outputted from an image output apparatus in an output control system in recent years, the information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer first creates output data, which can be outputted by the information processing apparatus, from image data consisting of a plurality of pages, and transmits the output data to the image output apparatus. The image output apparatus temporarily holds all the pages of the inputted output data in a memory. Then, the image output apparatus reads the output data held in the memory, and converts the read data into print data, or the like, so as to output the converted data.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-348184, there is described an output control system in which when output data generated from image data are transmitted from an information processing apparatus to an image output apparatus, authentication of a user is performed, and in which when the user is authenticated, the output data are transmitted from the information processing apparatus to the image output apparatus.
In such an output control system, however, the information processing apparatus transmits output data generated from the image data after output instruction is made by a user, and the image output apparatus converts the inputted output data into print data, or the like, so as to output the converted data. That is, the image processing apparatus initiates preparation for outputting image data in the course of processing after output instruction is made by a user. As a result, there is such a problem that it would take some time for the image output apparatus to output the image data after output instruction is made by a user. In view of this, the object of the present invention is to provide an output control system capable of reducing the time between the output instruction of the image data and the completion of output by the image output apparatus.